


Sneaky

by NoahArrynne0022



Series: Random Star Wars Ficlets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahArrynne0022/pseuds/NoahArrynne0022
Summary: Anakin and Padmé thinks they're being sneaky. Mace Windu and Yoda are amused.Obi-Wan is frustrated and wants it to be over.





	Sneaky

**SNEAKY**

 

The moment Anakin was out of my peripheral vision Jedi Master Mace Windu approached me with a enlightened look on his face.

'Your old padawan is on his way to see his not so secret wife?' the older Jedi Master asked.

'Anakin thinks they're being sneaky about it, Senator Amidala no matter how talented she is in politicking her demeanor changes around Anakin that it makes it too obvious to those who is actually looking.' I sighed.

'Grand Master Yoda is amused with the situation. Especially now that the Senator is with child.' Mace Windu said in an amused tone.

My eyes widened at the news. 'She is?'

'Young Anakin is a beacon of The Force itself, you would expect his progeny will be as powerful as he is with The Force.' Mace Windu informed. 'I imagine that Senator Amidala will be telling her husband the news soon.'

'Well we would know from Anakin's attitide for the next few days, after all he is anything but subtle.' I said.

'The Grand Master and I would expect news from you soon Master Kenobi.' He said. 'Master Yoda also had adviced you tell your old padawan of your knowledge about his secret marriage, its a good move on our part in case the Senator is used against Skywalker he would ask us for aid instead someone else with more. . . Evil intention.'

'I understand Master Windu.' I said.


End file.
